Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai)
Shisui Uchiha (うちはシスイ, Uchiha Shisui), renowned as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui; English TV "Shisui the Teleporter"), was a member of the , a former and prodigy from 's . Before his death, he made a deal with to act as the bridge between the village and his clan, whose relation had been strained ever since the . However, due to the interference of this plan could not be set in motion, and Shisui was forced into relinquishing his and committing suicide. Appearance Bearing stark resemblance to , Shisui also had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. Similar to Itachi, Shisui had pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes, though they were not as long as the former's. In the anime however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a brown harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Though he was generally shown in an attire befitting his clan during his final years, during his time as a chūnin and the early days of his jōninhood Shisui preferred to wear the standard outfit of any Konoha shinobi, consisting of the green flack jacket with black pants and a black shirt underneath as well as matching gloves, bearing the sign of the Uchiha clan on his shoulders. Personality Naruto chapter 550, page 10}} Curse of Hatred History Early Childhood Shisui was born into the Uchiha clan as the only child of and Hae Uchiha, and was praised by all as the best of his generation, and a genius above all others. His childhood was much like that of his best friend, , with one key difference: Shisui was loved by everyone. Youthful, optimistic and the prodigy of his generation, Shisui was seen as the model of a happy and promising child. His father taught him great devotion to the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure as soon as he could walk, and Shisui devoted his entire shinobi career to these values. As for said career, it rocketed like none other. Shisui graduated from the at age 7, after only year and at the top of his class. In that same year, he proceeded to unlock and master the . Some already proclaimed him the future leader of the clan or even the up-and-coming . Even so, Shisui didn't display an ambition to achieve any of said positions, holding true to the ideals of his father, his personal hero. Lost Figure Shisui was 8 when the . While the adults went to fight, Shisui was instructed to protect the other children by his father. While he initially rejected the idea, his father convinced him that it was a great responsibility and that the shinobi of Konohagakure would manage even without his help. After the sacrificed himself to subdue the beast, Shisui ran out to the front-line, only to find his beloved father between the rubble, fallen victim to the rampage of the beast. The loss of his father broke the happy and energetic child that Shisui was. He became silent and distant, rarely even conversing with his mother anymore even though she was suffering just as much. It was in the year after 's attack that Shisui happened to come across who, despite being three years younger, seemed to understand him better than anyone else within the clan. Before long, the two became best friends, with Shisui acting as a mentor figure towards the younger boy. It was this responsibility Itachi unknowingly bestowed on him that pulled Shisui away from the depression he was headed too. He became determined to carry on his father's ideals, protecting both the village and his clan and those closest to him. Throughout the years, the friendship between the two boys evolved into a casual rivalry from Itachi's side, who would use Shisui's astonishing accomplishments as goals that he had to surpass. When he started the academy, Shisui cheered him on, which Itachi interpreted as a challenge. He too graduated after one year, and mastered his Sharingan not even a year later. Chase of Kin It was around this time that Shisui was accepted into the . Though his mental state had improved a lot since the death of his father and his childish naivety had been absorbed by rationality and thoughtfulness, he was soon given a mission that would test him unlike anything before. Shisui was told his mother had since recently started a relationship with a shinobi from in secret. The clan had confronted her about this, but she had refused to abandon him and even threatened to run away from the village. Though it is unknown if the Hokage agreed to this, instructed Shisui to hunt down and subdue his mother, so the secrets of the clan and the Sharingan - which she carried - would not be leaked. Shisui was shocked, but realized that the mission was both a test of his devotion to the clan and of the clan's devotion to the village. Ever since the Nine-Tails' attack, the Uchiha had been under the suspicion of having part in it, and in order to calm the temper of the somewhat, a proof of their willingness was needed. Feeling the double responsibility backed by his father's beliefs weighing on his shoulders, Shisui set out to find his mother, who had by then already left the village. Though she had technically already become a , Shisui's fulfillment of such a mission earned him great respect within the clan, leading some to say he would do anything for the benefit of the clan.Naruto chapter 222, page 17 When Shisui confronted his mother, she immediately understood what he was doing and why he was doing it. She did not condemn Shisui for his actions and said she held no regrets, as she had truly found new love with the shinobi from Kumogakure. Losing the cool and calculated state of mind he had build up for so many years, Shisui begged his mother to come home with tears in his eyes, but she still refused. Not much later the Kumogakure shinobi arrived and tried to save Hae, but despite being almost four times Shisui's age he was defeated easily. Shisui's mother didn't waver for a second, pleading Shisui to let them at least be together in the afterlife, to which Shisui gave in, killing them both as gently as he could manage. Having orphaned himself, Shisui returned to the village but didn't respond to the praise of his clan. He locked himself in his house, now empty, and didn't speak to anyone for several days. On the fourth day, a young Itachi snuck into his house to proudly show off that he had mastered his Sharingan. Finding Shisui at his mother's dressing table, staring into the mirror, Itachi called out for his friend and proclaimed that he also had unlocked the full potential of their clan's dōjutsu, even if it was a bit later than Shisui had done. Shisui then turned at Itachi, drearily stating he was proud, but in that same gesture revealing his tear-filled . Plotting the Future Contrary to what one might expect, Shisui wasn't thrown into despair following these events. Instead, he became determined to utilize his newfound eyepower to exterminate the differences between his clan and village so no one would ever be forced to make choices like he had to. Shisui set out to prove his loyalty to the village: completing more missions in three months than most shinobi in three years, sneaking into fortresses packed with enemies and coming out with hostages before his teammates could even pack their gear and ameliorating the until people whispered he could be the second coming of the Yellow Flash. As Itachi took the role of younger brother upon himself, his and Shisui's relationship evolved into a deep friendship and the younger boy became Shisui's greatest column. His efforts did not go unnoticed and soon Shisui was summoned to appear before the in secret. Interaction between Konohagakure and the Uchiha was still shaky at best, and tasked Shisui to spy on the clan and find proof for his suspicion that was planning a coup d'etat. Shisui refused, however, saying he didn't want to chose between his clan and his village in this conflict but rather aspired for a solution that would benefit both parties. Danzō became angered at Shisui's statement, but was stopped by , who declared that he too was looking to mediate and resolve the conflict. Shisui agreed to have a seal placed on him that prevented him from speaking about the meeting and was let free afterwards. When Danzō questioned Hiruzen about his actions, he responded that Shisui was too valuable to have him turn against the village. He continues to reveal that a mission report from one of Shisui's teammates stated that the latter used some form of mind-controlling dōjutsu during a clash with several shinobi unlike anything ever reported before. Hiruzen surmised that this could prove to be a key factor in controlling the should it ever escape again. Danzō showed remarkable interest in this exposition, but promised he would no longer pursue Shisui about the proposition. In reality, Shisui and Hiruzen met privately after this, where the Third instructed Shisui to deliver proof of Fugaku's betrayal anyway. This time however, it would serve as to promote Shisui as leader of the , the tangent between the village and the Uchiha where he would thus act as the bridge between the two and be able to settle the conflict. Shisui agreed to this, resigning from the ANBU and joining the police force instead. During this time, Fugaku approached Shisui himself, instructing him to keep an eye on Itachi who had been behaving oddly as of late. Shisui utilized this mission to gather info on Fugaku whenever he would report, and before long he had enough evidence to have Fugaku arrested. During this time, even though both Itachi and Shisui were working for Konohagakure, they did not share this information with each other, as Shisui was hesitant about telling Itachi he was going to sell out his father. However, Shisui did inform Itachi of the fact that he had been ordered to spy on him, in order to let Itachi know he was under suspicion from the clan and prevent him from doing anything drastic. With Shisui functioning as Hiruzen's hidden agenda and Itachi ultimately becoming Danzō's, the friends' actions were almost counteracting each other even though they shared the same goal. When Shisui delivered proof to Hiruzen however, the latter informed him that it might all be in vain already, as Danzō intended to wipe the Uchiha clan out all together and there was little Hiruzen could do to stop him. Meanwhile, the plans for the coup were just about set in motion and unless they were acted upon immediately they would eventually result in real war. Shisui went to confront Danzō but not before he insured that the conflict would not end in the worst case scenario. Using Takamagahara, he cast the command "no Uchiha will ever destroy Konohagakure" while standing in the same exact spot and once contemplated founding the village. When he met up with Danzō, he pleaded for him to cease his drastic plans, claiming that he could provide a certain and peaceful alternative. Danzō, being aware of the power in Shisui's eyes, stated that he could not trust Shisui's words, as the prodigy might just turn to Kotoamatsukami in the future to manipulate the village. He attacked Shisui, but was easily fended off by the latter's genjutsu. However, when Shisui turned away to attend the meeting Fugaku had scheduled in order to arrest him, he was taken by surprise by Danzō's , which gave the old man the window he needed to steal Shisui's right eye. Having managed to escape Danzō and his , Shisui met up with Itachi and guided him to the top of the cliff near the , where he informed him of his worries about the consequences of the coup and the events that had transpired with Danzō. Fearing that Danzō would get his left eye as well, Shisui entrusted it to Itachi, telling him to protect both the village and the Uchiha name.Naruto chapter 590, pages 5-6 In order to prevent conflict from arising over his eyes within the clan, Shisui made it appear as though he had crushed them before dying.Naruto chapter 550, page 11 He would later erase his existence, leaving no corpse behind. It would appear that Shisui's corpse had in fact disappeared, as even noted that he was unable to locate it. Shisui was one of Kabuto's prime candidates to be reincarnated.Naruto chapter 520, page 15 Itachi speculates Shisui managed this through having his own body bridge the gap between illusion and reality, similar in practice to , though performing this without the help of his eyes would be an incredible feat. Abilities In a similar vein to his , Shisui was quickly noted as a child genius, rising up through the shinobi ranks effortlessly and showing great capacity in all three fields of shinobi warfare, despite his preference towards . Even after his death Shisui's name was automatically linked with his legendary genjutsu skills and excellence in the , even by fearsome shinobi such as the and .Naruto chapter 459, page 15 Though he had yet to happen upon the full scope of his abilities, Itachi openly admitted Shisui surpassed him in almost any way possible and that it probably wasn't likely that he would ever be able to stand up to Shisui. He was noted to be incredibly perceptive, being able to gauge any situation correctly and adapt to even the most dire of circumstances. Detecting his mere presence was enough for a platoon of four shinobi, including , to retreat immediately, after having stated that "they were no match for him".Naruto Shippuden episode 358 Shisui's chakra reserves were great enough to allow him to cast multiple intricate genjutsu within battle without it taking too much toll on his overall performance. Valuing righteousness and devotion to his home above all else, Shisui was not a cruel opponent, but also not one to needlessly spare those who could possibly do harm in the future. In this is what he differed from Itachi, battle-wise. Shisui would do anything to protect what he believed in, even if it included seeking out and killing his own, while Itachi acted only in self-defense. Ninjutsu Though he mostly turned to genjutsu during battle, Shisui was noted to excel in ninjutsu even when he was still in the Academy, reaching the highest grades since the graduation of . Later in his life, he would become known for his usage of the , giving him the moniker "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui; English TV "Shisui the Teleporter"). After the death of the , it was surmised the only other shinobi who could possibly keep up with Shisui would be , though this was never confirmed. Shisui's proficiency was enough to disappear right in front of over a dozen Root members without them having any clue of his location. In situations where he could not afford being noticed, Shisui could transport himself fast enough so even could not pick up on his whereabouts. His ability to cast near unbreakable genjutsu from virtually any location in combination with this incredibly speed was, according to Itachi, the reason that Shisui never lost a fight during his lifetime. In fact, Danzō himself admitted that, where it not for the surprise factor, even Izanagi might not have been enough to catch Shisui, despite it being able of altering his state of being. Nature Transformation As it is traditional to the Uchiha Clan, Shisui was an adept user of techniques, specifically the rite of passage . As expected of a prodigy, Shisui's usage of the technique was so powerful it required the efforts of no less than four water release users to counterbalance. Shisui was also noted to experiment with the fusion of ninjutsu and genjutsu during his spare time, a project which he wanted to expand on later in his lifetime. Though his untimely death intervened, Shisui was still able to develop a fire release technique that incorporated both styles of shinobi warfare, a feat few others have accomplished. Genjutsu Shisui was was hailed as the most powerful genjutsu user of his clan, a statement which is heavily implied to account for the Uchiha's entire history. Shisui directed his focus towards genjutsu only after the death of his father, a revelation of unprecedented magnitude. As big as the gap had been between Shisui's genius and his peers, even greater was the difference between his normal capabilities and his knack for genjutsu. Illusions were second-nature to him, so much that few clansmen swore they could still see the image of Kagami dwelling around in their house, only to storm in and find Hae in one room and Shisui studying scrolls in another. Though he mostly relied on the power of his Sharingan, he has shown equal mastery in situations where he could not rely on his dōjutsu, even if they scarcely occurred. During one confrontation in his ANBU days, Shisui was shown to go toe-to-toe with a member of the without even relying on his Sharingan, demonstrating his genius. The fact that Shisui taught Itachi everything he knew about genjutsu while the latter never even came close to matching him is a testament to Shisui's capability on its own. Shisui is so far the only character in the series to have combined ninjutsu and genjutsu within a single technique. Sharingan A true successor of the , Shisui awakened and mastered the dōjutsu by the age of seven. Later, alongside his friend Itachi, he was praised for superior skill and sheer power in its use even among his clan.Naruto chapter 222, page 7 Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels, though he generally lacked to do so as to not stir up his surroundings. Shisui was renowned for his mastery over Sharingan-based genjutsu and is to date considered the most skilled Uchiha within said field. His skill was such that he could cast one by merely someone, turn opponents' genjutsu , paralyze a victim with just a single glance and even cast them in already-existing genjutsu to prevent the opponent from escaping. He could create illusionary creatures to spy on others or even kill the heavily weakened through genjutsu alone by shutting down their vital functions. Though he did not gain access to Tsukuyomi through his Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi would later remark that his own Tsukuyomi "was rather disappointing" to what Shisui could do with his Sharingan alone. Shisui's genjutsu that he generated through his Sharingan were so potent that victims such as Danzō had to resort to to merely break out of the illusion. Shisui was also able to trap multiple individuals in his genjutsu from great distances away, to the point where he became famous as the Hundred-Li Stare (百里の凝視, Hyakuri no Gyōshi) in the other villages. Shisui had knowledge of both of the Uchiha clan's ultimate dōjutsu, and and the capacity to perform them, though he never actually did. He was also the first person to be able to break out of despite his opponent not being related to him. Shisui's knowledge of genjutsu and insight via his Sharingan allowed him to detect and almost instantly break any genjutsu cast on him, something Itachi found out many a times during their youth. After the attack of the and the dead of the , the implied that Shisui might be the only man within the left who would be able to somewhat should it rampage once again and held him in high regard for that. Mangekyō Sharingan After being forced to kill his mother, Shisui awakened his own , something very few clan members had preceded him in. The of his Sharingan merge and elongate to form a -like shape which became more rounded as it progressed through its stages of evolution, with the inner circle expanding proportionally. Shisui's Mangekyō gathered so much fame people would start to refer to them as his Meriken (目里剣; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the eye"), referencing their shape and the immense power they contained. Shisui was most famous for the he could project through his Mangekyō, which made his normal illusions pale in comparison. Not even among the Uchiha clan themselves was there someone who could break out without external means, causing even Shisui's teammates to avoid him once he activated it. The accuracy, power and stability his Mangekyō provided allowed Shisui to repeat the process of building up illusions within already-existing ones until the fourth level, leaving the target unable to viably process whether they've broken out yet or not, not to mention actually breaking out. Because of the workings of his exclusive techniques, Shisui primarily utilized his Mangekyō to take his normal tactics to a whole new level, rather than constantly using the powers his eyes provided. Similar to , Shisui's expertise combined with the power of his eyes allowed him to freely manipulate space and time within the genjutsu he cast. Shisui's Mangekyō granted him access to two unique genjutsu, with only the first of them being known to the public and noted to be of the highest calibre, Kotoamatsukami. This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated. This ability was so unique and powerful, that even wanted it for himself and was angry that Danzō managed to destroy the eye before he died.Naruto chapter 482, page 13 Kabuto was also extremely thrilled when he learned that the remaining eye was within .Naruto chapter 550, page 13 However, this genjutsu could only be used once in a decade, unless given a way to augment the process, like Danzō, with the implementing of 's cells, thereby drastically reducing the time required to only about once a day.Naruto chapter 461, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 479, page 5 This assumption, however, was not entirely correct but rather had been planted inside Danzō's and subsequently Itachi's thoughts to prevent the former from misusing it. In reality, the genjutsu could only be used once a decade on each person before they could be affected again. Should an attempt be made before said window has passed, it would cancel out the effects of the original usage. The second technique Shisui's eyes spawned is even more obscure, as it was used only once, right before his death. Its name is Takamagahara and just like Kotoamatsukami it is believed to have been unique to Shisui. It surpassed even the latter in power, casting a genjutsu over a specific area that forces everyone within said region to act to the user's command, almost like a law of nature, without them being aware of the process. It is still active today, long after his death, forcing the command "no Uchiha will ever destroy Konohagakure" within the borders of the village and unless detected and specifically remedied against, will most likely last as long as Konohagakure will exist. This technique was never discovered by the other users of Shisui's eyes, as he had hid its existence along with the truth about Kotoamatsukami. Even so, Danzō would never have been able to utilize it, as Takamagahara could be used only once with each eye. Evolution Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating the users vision after each use. However, this was strangely enough not the case with Shisui. On the contrary, his eyes grew stronger with each use, indicated by the pattern of his Mangekyō Sharingan dilating further and further. During the final stages of his life, the influence of Shisui's eyes even bypassed the need for eye contact, allowing him to cast genjutsu merely by being in his target's presence. As great of a benefit as this might sound, Shisui speculated it was merely the "big climb before the plunge" meaning that his Mangekyō would eventually reach a point where it couldn't grow any stronger (presumably when the pattern hit the edges) and he would lose his vision instantly rather than it being worn down over time. Physical Prowess Relationships " "I am nowhere near his caliber.|Hiruzen and Shisui}} Legacy Trivia *Shisui's name has two interpretable meanings. Combining the words Shi (死, Death) and Sui (水, Water), Shisui would mean "death water", which is a reference to his death by drowning. "Shisui" (止水) alone means "still water" or "stagnant water". *Most of this page's content was written before the anime's expansion on Shisui's background (or for that matter, his inclusion in ). As such, even though a few points have changed to fit the canon more, much of his background differs in a way the author felt as more appropriate. References Category:Fanfiction